Stranded
by Seylin
Summary: Seth knew that night was going to be heaven. Then everything went to hell. Slash - pairings inside.


**Drabble request (turned one-shot)**  
**For**: starry_nights88  
**Fandom**: Twilight  
**Pairing**: Jacob/Seth, Jasper/Edward, Jacob/Edward & Jasper/Seth  
**Prompt**: _Stranded at a formal dance_

Seth smiled at himself in the mirror as he tied his tie. Tonight was the night of the spring fling at Forks High School and his boyfriend Jasper had invited him. It wasn't the first time they had been seen in public together but it was the first time that so many people would be seeing them together. He was so excited!

A car pulled up outside the house, Seth knew the sound of Jasper's car by now. Picking up his dress jacket from where it lay on his bed he slipped it on as he walked past the living room. "I'm leaving, back by eleven!" He called.

"Seth, wait a minute," his mother said.

Seth debated ignoring her but knew it would make her mad so he stuck his head back into the living room. "Yeah mom?"

"Don't do anything…"

"You wouldn't do, I promise. I'll be a good boy."

Sue sighed and nodded. She stood and kissed his cheek. "Have a good time, you look handsome."

Seth smiled. "Thanks mom, I'll see you later tonight." He kissed her cheek quickly and then headed out of the house to join Jasper in his car. Seth smiled when he saw his boyfriend behind the wheel, he was handsome as ever. "Hey Jasper, wow, you look great."

Jasper returned the smile. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Seth blushed at the compliment. "Thanks for asking me to come with you tonight."

Jasper hummed as he reached over to take Seth's hand. He raised the hand and kissed the skin of the tan fingers. Dust flew up in a cloud as Jasper drove off the reservation. Seth grinned, tonight was going to be heaven.

---

Everything had gone to hell.

At least in Seth's opinion it had. They had gotten to the dance and it has been wonderful, the decorating was truly amazing. Only a few people looked and whispered as he and Jasper entered hand in hand. They had danced until Seth needed to go to the bathroom. Jasper said he would wait at the refreshment table.

But Seth had come out of the bathroom, found the refreshment table… and Jasper wasn't there. Seth waited, swaying with the beat, thinking that maybe his boyfriend had just gotten caught up with some friends. After thirty minutes he sat down on a bleacher and tried to ignore the looks he was getting.

An hour later Seth had his face buried in his hands, hiding the fact that he was blinking back tears. He wasn't stupid, he knew what had happened. He had been ditched… ditched by his boyfriend at a school dance…the dance of a fucking school he didn't even go to!

Seth quickly rubbed his eyes and got to his feet. Looking around, he ignored the pitying gazes of the students as he tried to find the exit. He had to get out of here. A familiar form moved in the corner of his eye and Seth turned…hoping…

"Hey Seth."

"Hey Jake." Jacob raised an eyebrow at the depressed tone. Of course he knew why, hell he had been there about thirty minutes before.

"So I guess you know huh?"

"Know? Know what? The only thing I know is that I've been ditched," Seth stated bitterly.

"Wait… you didn't know? You must be blind."

"_Know what?_" Seth growled. Jacob sighed; he hadn't wanted to be the one to tell the younger. But he had a right to know.

"Jasper left with Edward," Jacob told him.

Seth's eyebrows came together in confusion. "What? Did something happen?" Maybe he shouldn't be mad at Jasper…

"No Seth, Jasper _left_ with Edward."

It took a moment but then Seth's eyes widened. "You mean…? But you've been dating Edward!"

"Yeah well… he's been with Jasper longer. I was a fool." Jacob shook his head. "C'mon, I'll walk you home."

Seth nodded as Jacob put an arm around his shoulder's and led him out of the gym. Jasper and Edward… wow, he had never had a clue.

The air outside the gym was cool, winter still fighting with spring after the sun went down. But Seth didn't even shiver, though his pants, shirt and jacket weren't suited for the cooler temperatures. He had shivered the night before when he was out with Jasper… the temperature was the same… so why wasn't he shivering now? Jacob's arm tightened around him. Oh…

"Cold?" Jacob questioned.

"No actually, you're really warm Jake."

Jacob grinned. "Warmer than Jasper?"

"Yeah…" Seth blushed at the implication he heard in Jacob's voice. "Jazz…Jasper tended to run on the cooler side."

Jacob hummed. "Edward did too; son of a bitch had the coldest fingers and toes I've ever felt!"

Seth laughed and Jacob smiled at the sound. He didn't like to see Seth sad, he never had. Truth be told, after he had discovered the relationship between Edward and Jasper he had started spending more time with the younger boy. He had known it would all come out eventually and that Seth would be devastated because he loved Jasper, he had talked about him all the time.

Jacob hated Jasper for doing this to his friend. Seth didn't deserve to be hurt like this. "Hey Seth…"

"Yeah?" Seth questioned. Jacob nearly lost his nerve, he had thought about doing this before… but now he was actually presented with the chance. "Jake?"

Jacob leaned in and kissed Seth lightly on the lips. He didn't let the kiss last long, mainly because he could feel Seth tense. Pulling back he watched Seth's face, there was nothing but shock there.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Seth questioned.

"Well right now I'm standing here waiting for your reaction."

"No! Why did you just kiss me?! If this is some kind of sick joke I don't like it one bit!" Seth shrugged Jacob's arm off of his shoulders as he glared at the elder.

"Seth, this isn't a joke, I promise."

"Then… why?"

"You're a good guy Seth. In the past few months I've found myself growing more attached to you, beginning to like you even. I want to see you happy, I want to be the one to make you happy," Jacob explained.

Seth stared at Jacob… Jacob _liked_ him? Wow… it was a hell of a night… Seth looked at his feet. "I'm sorry Jake."

"You don't feel the same," Jacob stated.

"No… yes… I don't know! I was just dumped by my boyfriend of over a year… I mean I guess I was dumped even though he didn't have the courtesy to say as much. I-I need more time… please understand."

"Take all the time you need," Jacob assured the younger boy. "I can wait, but I can promise you one thing."

"What's that?"

"I won't leave you stranded."


End file.
